


A Balanced Diet

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fruit, Grapefruit, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Teacher Castiel, blindfold, destielau - Freeform, grapefruiting, kinky destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: It was well past 8 o’clock when Dean was almost to the last song on his playlist. The slow and steady rhythm of Simple Man played in his ears. Humming along with his eyes closed, he didn’t hear the creak of the floorboards as a figure came into the room. Suddenly, there was a weight on the bed near his feet and before he could open his eyes, there were lips pressed against his own. He smiled into the kiss. He had opened his eyes briefly to see that it was in fact his blue-eyed boyfriend. “Mm..” his hands laced through Castiel’s hair and tightened, pulling just enough to send a spark through the other man. Castiel smiled and gently bit Dean’s lip. After a moment, they broke the kiss and pulled away a bit. “Well Hello.” Dean smiled, removing the headphones from his ears and setting them aside.Castiel decides to bring something new and exciting into the bedroom...But Dean doesn't know it yet. Will he be upset when he takes off the blindfold?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this lovely fic was inspired by my fiance :) He heard of this and has been quite into it ever since! So, naturally, he asked me to write a fic about it for him ^^ (We both gay AF so...and Destiel is my OTP). hopefully y'all like it! It's my very first complete Destiel fic and the first one in a LONG time since writing a fic. SO please, do tell me if you like it and if you have any recommendations! It is greatly appreciated!

It was a quiet night. Dean sat alone in his room, his headphones on his ears. It was his nightly routine when he was alone – drink a beer or two, take a shower, get comfortable on the bed and settle down with some classic rock. It always relaxed him before he went to sleep and tonight was no different. He had had a long day at the shop and was happy to get some quiet. Castiel had some things he had to take care of for work so he wouldn’t be stopping by tonight. Usually, he would come over and they would hang out a bit, maybe watch a movie, before he would have to go. It was disappointing that he didn’t get to see his boyfriend today, but he understood.  


Castiel worked at the local high school, teaching English grade 12 and he had been stuck grading essays and getting ready for the next unit lesson on Dante’s Inferno. He had been talking about it all month and how he really wanted the kids to be interested in it. Dean had helped him a few nights when he was thinking about the structure of the lesson.  


It was well past 8 o’clock when Dean was almost to the last song on his playlist. The slow and steady rhythm of Simple Man played in his ears. Humming along with his eyes closed, he didn’t hear the creak of the floorboards as a figure came into the room. Suddenly, there was a weight on the bed near his feet and before he could open his eyes, there were lips pressed against his own. He smiled into the kiss. He had opened his eyes briefly to see that it was in fact his blue-eyed boyfriend. “Mm..” his hands laced through Castiel’s hair and tightened, pulling just enough to send a spark through the other man. Castiel smiled and gently bit Dean’s lip. After a moment, they broke the kiss and pulled away a bit. “Well Hello.” Dean smiled, removing the headphones from his ears and setting them aside.  


“Hello Dean.” Came Castiel’s gravelly voice.  


“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “I thought you were going to head home after work. That’s what you said on the phone.”  


“Hmm…Well, that was the plan…But something made me change my mind.” He grinned and kissed him again.  


“Hmm…Something…I wonder...” Dean said slowly between little kisses, “What...that could be...”  


“Oh, yeah…you know…couldn’t…possibly be…that dirty text…that I received earlier...” Castiel smoothly started kissing down Dean’s neck.  


“Oh…hmm...yeah…Couldn’t be that…not at all...” He moved his head to the side, giving Castiel more access and his hands traveled into Castiel’s dark locks and around his waist to pull him closer.  


“Hmm…What was it…something about…getting tied up…” He trailed his kisses back up, close to Dean’s ear. His hands sliding under Dean’s shirt to run along the expanse of tan skin there. His skin was smooth and lightly furry, and just enough chub on his belly, which Castiel loved. “…and being fucked all night long?”  


Dean moaned at the words as a small smile curved the corner of his lips. He had hoped that the text made his boyfriend sexually frustrated, but he hadn’t expected that he would come over right away. “Sounds about right.” He answered while he kissed down Castiel’s throat slowly, which elicited small moans from him. Pausing briefly, Dean pulled back, “Are you wearing something…citrusy?” He asked, smelling him a bit more.  


Castiel smiled. “I had some earlier.” Shifting the focus again, he slid his hands further up Dean’s chest and grazed over the nubs of his nipples.  


“Mm...” Dean moaned and pulled Cas into another hot kiss. Licking his lips, then biting before Castiel opened them and their tongues slid together, battling for dominance. His hands found the buttons of Castiel’s shirt and started to undo them, all the while, Castiel kept flicking his nipples and pinching them with varying pressure. It didn’t take long for Dean to have Castiel’s shirt undone and pulled down into the crooks of his arms. “Take it off.” He moaned, pulling on the arms of it.  


Castiel obliged, but not before leaning down to bite one of the erect nubs through Dean’s shirt, to which Dean let out a breathy “Fuck!” Climbing back on top of Dean, Castiel grabbed the hem of the worn-out AC/DC shirt and pulled it up little by little, leaving small kisses as he went until it was hiked up to Dean’s chin and revealed his perked up nipples... “Mm…Cas...” Dean moaned as he watched his tongue flick out, just barely grazing the pink flesh. His hips bucked up of their own accord.  


“Hmm…Is that good?” Castiel teased and glanced at up him, keeping eye contact as he swirled his tongue ever so slightly around the nub at the same time that his thumb flicked the other hard nipple.  


“God damn it...” Dean moaned, finally breaking eye contact and closing his eyes. He liked his nipples being played with more than he might care to admit and Castiel knew that. Suddenly, there was a wet warmth around his entire nipple and distinct sensation of teeth and sucking. His breathing picked up as Castiel took his time sucking, flicking, and nibbling. Tingling sensations went straight to his groin, which was straining against the jeans he wore. “Cas…” He moaned out again as the man switched to the other nipple. He let his own hands wander down and graze his boyfriend’s nipples before grabbing his belt loops and pulling on them suddenly, effectively giving him enough friction against his groan. Both men moaned out loudly.  


Castiel pulled up with Dean’s nipple between his teeth before releasing it and kissing him heatedly. Dean let his hands travel down Castiel’s back to the smooth curve of his ass, which he groped tightly. Castiel moaned then broke the kiss. Whispering breathily into his ear, “I think it’s time to tie you up.” He grabbed Dean’s wrists and pulled them above his head, pinning him down. Dean growled out a moan, the sudden control Castiel had making a jolt of pleasure run straight to his dick.  


“I think you’re right.” He grinned back.  


“Hmm…But this time…I’m going to try something different.” Castiel smiled a bit mischievously. “Stay right here.” He commanded before climbing off of him and going out the bedroom door.  


Dean took this time to remove his shirt, he wouldn’t need it anyways, and wonder what Castiel might have in store for him. He was always up for surprises.  


Coming back into the room, Cas brought with him some silk rope and grabbed his blue tie from the floor where he had left his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over. “First…I’ll need to cover your eyes. Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.”  


Dean raised an eyebrow. “Kinky, I like it.” He let his eyes be covered first. Castiel made extra sure he couldn’t see anything before moving on to tying him up, playing with his nipples in-between securing his hands. “So…What’s this surprise, hm? Seems like you came prepared..”  


“That’s for me to know.” Castiel grinned and gripped the dirty-blonde locks of hair to pull Dean’s head to the side. He bit the chords of his neck and sucked hard, leaving a red hickey. He kissed him roughly, biting his tongue and lip. “I’m gonna take care of you.” He whispered before making his way down Dean’s chest and to his waistline. He undid the button on Dean’s jeans, then pulled the zipper down. He could feel the faster heave of Dean’s chest, his breath quickening the closer he got to his wanton dick. In one swift motion, he pulled Deans underwear and jeans off.  


“Oh!” Dean gasped slightly at the feeling of air on his suddenly free dick. “Fuck Cas..” Every sensation seemed heightened with the loss of vision. He didn’t know what to expect and he liked it.  


Losing no time, Castiel stroked the length of Dean’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip.  


“Shit-!” Dean’s body stuttered at the sudden heat and he pulled at the restraints.  


Cas bobbed his head up and down, taking him in all in one go a few times before focusing on the head. He let his tongue swirl around the head again before sucking it harder. His free hand traveled upwards and pinched Dean’s nipple.  


“Ah~” His breathing was fast now and his hips stuttered and thrust up a few times as Cas worked him. “C-Cas…” He moaned out, pulling again at the ropes. “This...really isn’t fair...” He gasped out breathily. “Can’t touch you...”  


“Hmmmm.” Cas hummed around him then released his dick with an audible pop. “That’s kind of the point.” He laughed lightly then started in on him again. The room was filled with the sounds of Dean’s fast breathing and loud moans.  


“Fuck..Cas..” he breathed out as he felt the familiar tightening in his pelvis. His dick throbbed in Castiel’s mouth and with the way he was going, Dean didn’t think he would last long.  


When it seemed like Dean was too frazzled to question him, Castiel paused. “I’ll be right back.” He said and got off the bed.  


Dean groaned as the hot wetness of Cas’s mouth left him. He silently wondered if this is where the surprise came in, the reason he was blindfolded. His mind started to wander a bit, imagining what it could be; but knowing Cas, it could literally be anything. They had tried a number of things in their time together. From wearing lacy panties to drizzling honey on each other and licking it off, and of course the occasional handcuffs or silk rope restraints, they weren’t too afraid to be kinky. Castiel, for being a teacher and rather quiet type of person, with little knowledge of pop culture, was widely more sexual and sexually experimental than Dean had first anticipated.  


Before his mind strayed too far, Castiel was back. His feet padding lightly on the hardwood floor. He was on the bed again in no time and had his lips wrapped around that thick cock once again.  


Dean gasped loudly at the suddenness of it, and threw his head back into the pillow. “Fuck~!”  


Just as soon as he had started in again, Castiel released him. There was a brief pause before Dean felt something soft and slightly squishy slide onto his dick, the likes of which felt fantastic, whatever it was. He would have assumed it was Cas’s fine ass if it wasn’t for the fact that right after it started to slide on, Castiel wrapped his lips around him again. “Cas!” He moaned loudly.  


Castiel sucked with a renewed fervor, trying not to grin as he moved the item he placed up and down as he sucked. Part of him wondered what Dean would think when he saw what he had, but the other part thought he wouldn’t mind.  


“Fuck! Cas!” Dean moaned loudly and thrust his hips in time with Castiel’s movements. Whatever he was doing felt fucking amazing. “D-Don’t stop!” He gasped out.  


Castiel’s own dick throbbed harder and strained against the slacks he was wearing. He quickened his pace, sucking and licking much more.  


Dean gasped in uneven breaths, his chest heaving as his body tensed. He vaguely registered the stronger citrus smell in the air as he thrust his hips faster. “Fuck..Yes..” His wrists pulled at the ropes, looking for some sort of grip as his muscled tensed up. This was probably one of the most erotic blowjobs he’d had and being blindfolded only made it that much better. Suddenly, his nipples were being pinched and he thought he might explode, his mind blanked and his thrusts were sharp before stuttering again. His dick twitched as the heat coiled in his abdomen and he spilled his load into Castiel’s eager mouth. His heart thundered in his ears and he struggled to get his breath.  


Castiel swallowed down every drop of cum and sucked the head a bit more before releasing him with a pop once again and crawling up Dean’s sweaty body, kissing here and there as he did. “How was that?” he asked a bit huskily.  


Dean laughed lightly, still rather breathless. “You tell me.” He grinned.  


Castiel leaned down and kissed his boyfriend heatedly. Their tongues rubbing together hotly. After a moment, Castiel broke the kiss, waiting for Dean to guess what he had done.  


“Is that...” Dean moved his tongue around, tasting the remnants of his own spunk, but something...something else. Something…citrusy. “Grapefruit?”  


Castiel loosened the blue tie around Dean’s eyes and pulled it down. Dean’s eyes traveled from Castiel’s slightly mischievous expression down to his own dick. “You kinky bastard!” He half laughed. “You’re telling me…I just fucked a grapefruit?”  


“Well…My mouth too if that’s any consolation.” Castiel grinned. “So…was it as good for you as it was for me?”  


Dean let out a puff of air and kissed him roughly, biting his lip a bit before saying a bit quietly, “Fuck yeah.”  
“Good.” He shifted and started to untie Dean’s wrists.  


“But tell me...how did you think of that?” Dean asked, rubbing his slightly raw wrists after he was released.  


Castiel blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “I…um…” He sat back on the bed and looked away. “Caught one of my students watching porn during class on his phone…apparently it’s become popular...this thing called grapefruiting.”  


Dean stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Of course. Kinky fuckin teenagers.” He shook his head and looked down at his dick. Slowly, he pulled the grapefruit off, shuddering a bit at the sensation. “Fucking grapefruit…” He held it up. “This would have been a fantastic idea when I was a kid, can’t believe I didn’t think of it.” He laughed again before pushing Castiel onto his back. He kissed him roughly before pulling back and holding the grapefruit up. “Got any more of these?”  


Castiel nodded and pointed over to the side table by the bed where another grapefruit, cut and a hole cored into like the one Dean was holding, sat. “I wasn’t sure if I would need another one.” Castiel said truthfully.  


Dean grinned and slid his hands down to Castiel’s waistline. He cupped the hard bulge fighting to get out. “I think I need my serving of fruit for today. You wanna help me get it?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  


Castiel moaned at the touch and laughed lightly at his suggestive eyebrows. “Well, it would be wrong of me to deny you a balanced diet.”  


Grinning, Dean proceeded to strip Castiel of the rest of his clothing.  


The next morning, Castiel made his way down to Dean’s kitchen yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. His hair was a wild mess. He had opted to stay the night, as their fruit-fueled love making session had gone on much longer than either had planned for. Dean had left earlier in the morning for work, but left the hot pot of coffee ready for Castiel before leaving.  


Pouring himself a cup and grabbing a bowl and some honey-nut cheerios down, he sat down at the table and poured the milk into his bowl. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He then noticed the covered basket in front of him with a note on it in Dean’s handwriting.  


“Cas, I picked up some stuff before work. Hope you’re ready for the weekend.”  


\- ^.~ Dean  


Lifting the cover of the basket, Castiel nearly spit his coffee out. It was full of grapefruit. He shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Cas is in for it now XD I might write more for this, my fiance's need for this is insatiable so...onward to the next grapefruiting fic! XD


End file.
